Освободитель
*Битва за Хот *Битва при Эндоре *Первая битва за БорлеиасX-wing: Rogue Squdron *Первая битва за КорусантX-wing: Wedge's Gamble *Четвёртая битва за КорусантDark Empire *Первая битва за Мон-Каламари |affiliation=*Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Новая Республика |fleet=*Эскадра Смерти *Флот Альянса *Зашитный Флот Новой Республики |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew=*Тайко СелчуX-wing: The Bacta War *Кейн ГриггсDark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari |captains=*Фирмус Пиетт *Рагаб *Ландо Калриссиан |registry= |aliases= |modules= }} «Обвинитель», позже переименованный в «Освободителя» ( ) — звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II», состоящий в Имперском Флоте. Он служил патрульным кораблём. Командиром был Фирмус Пиетт, позже ставший адмиралом. «Обвинитель» прошёл много модернизаций, среди которых была установка протонной пушки. Спустя несколько месяцев после Битвы у Явина, «Обвинитель» участвовал в атаке планеты Кабала. В 3 ПБЯ «Обвинитель» участвовал в Битве за Хот, а в 4 ПБЯ — в Битве у Эндора, в которой он был захвачен Повстанцами. После захвата его переименовали в «Освободителя», переоборудовали и назначили командиром адмирала Рагаба. Корабль планировалось использовать для создания кофликта между имперскими остатками, но кампания гранд-адмирала Трауна затянула активацию на пять лет. Однако за это время корабль вновь модернизировали. В 10 ПБЯ «Осободитель» участвовал в Первой битва за Мон-Каламари, в которой был уничтожен имперским мироопустошителем «Глушитель-7». Характеристики Во время службы Империи на «Обвинителе» была установлена протонная пушка. После кампании гранд-адмирала Трауна, на захваченном и переименованном Новой Республикой «Освободителе» был установлен гипердвигатель класса 1.5, шесть установок протонных торпед, улучшенные сенсоры, уменьшенный экипаж и стрелковые требования. История Служба Империи «Обвинитель» работал патрульным кораблём в Имперском Флоте. Он был модернизирован и оснащён протонной пушкой. Экипаж «Обвинителя» был хорошо обучен. В него входил TIE-пилот Тайко Селчу. Однако, после уничтожения Альдераана Селчу сбежал и стал Повстанцем. Атака Кабалы 250px|left|thumb|Атака Кабалы. Спустя несколько месяцев после Битвы у Явина, капитан «Обвинителя» Фирмус Пиетт обнаружил планету Кабала, которая хотела сохранять нейтралитет в Галактической Гражданской войне. Посчитав для Империи нейтралитет наглостью, капитан «Обвинителя» атаковал Кабалу. Среди спасавшихся с планеты кораблей был и «Тысячелетний сокол» со связями с Повстанцами. Истребители Пиетта атаковали корабль и гнались за ним до тех пор, пока он не скрылся в районе погибающего карлика. Пиетт не решился рисковать кораблям вблизи этого нестабильного объекта и приказал истребителям вернуться.Капитан звёздного разрушителя, появившийся в Deadly Reunion, похож на Пиетта, но не назван в тексте. Идентефикация корабля «Обвинитель» взята из New Essential Guide to Characters, который утверждает, что во время действий Deadly Reunion капитаном корабля был Пиетт. Битва за Хот 250px|right|thumb|«Обвинитель» использует протонную пушку. Позже «Обвинитель» участвовал в поисках новой штаб-квартиры Альянса Повстанцев. Поиски Эскадры Смерти базы Повстанцев закончились, когда разведывательный дроид «Гадюка», запущенный со звёздного разрушителя «Сталкер», обнаружил поселение на необитаемой планете Хот, шестой планете в системе Хот. Обвинитель, вместе с остальными звёздными разрушителями, отправился на атаку базы. Адмирал флота Кендал Оззель полагал, что внезапное появление поможет выиграть битву. Он вывел флот из скорости света очень близко к планете. Однако, эта неожиданность предупредила Повстанцев и они включили щит, который защищал базу от орбитальных бомбардировок. Генерал Максимилиан Вирс сообщил о действиях Оззеля и их последствиях Вейдеру, и лорд ситов отметил, что Оззель так же неловок, как и глуп. Вейдер казнил Оззеля и назначил Пиетта, ставшего капитаном «Палача», на место Оззеля. Позже Пиетт вернулся на «Обвинитель», но уже со званием Адмирала Флота. Ему было поручено разработать тактику для последущего сражения, а «Палач» с капитаном Калликом и лордом Вейдером вернулся на Корусант. Планы второй «Звезды Смерти» Охота Когда шпионы ботанов захватили схемы второй Звезды Смерти, «Обвинитель» и звёздный разрушитель типа «Иммобилизирующий-418 Заградитель» «Борец» перехватили конвой и заставили выйти его из гиперпространства в поисках шпионов. Быстро запущенные со звёздного крейсера Мон Каламари MC80 «Свобода», истребители T-65 «X-Wing» нейтрализовали «Борца». В отчаянии «Обвинитель» открыл огонь по гражданским лицам, пытаясь их остановить. Однако он не смог предотвратить передачу планов Повстанцам. Битва при Эндоре Позже у Эндора была собрана большая часть Имперского Флота, чтобы защищить недостроенную вторую «Звезду Смерти». Император Палпатин придумал ловушку для Повстанцев. Палпатин, действуя через Вейдера, направил флот к дальней стороне Эндора, чтобы напасть неожиданно. Вскоре в систему Эндор прибыл Флот Альянса, и на него неожиданно напал Имперский Флот. Фирмус Пиетт заблокировал все выходы, начав схватку против известного адмирала Мон-каламари Акбара, доверив другим уничтожить остальных противников. Пиетту был дан прямой приказ от Палпатина не начинать атаку до определённого времени, и вскоре его флот начал страдать от тактики Ландо Калриссиана, согласно которой корабли Альянса должны были уничтожить звёздные разрушители.The New Essential Guide to Characters Суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» не мог использоваться, так как мог задеть имперские корабли.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Когда щит «Звезды Смерти» пропал, многие истребители проникли внутрь боевой станции согласно плану. Битва при Эндоре завершилась поражением Галактической Империи и смертью Палпатина от рук Энакина Скайуокера,The New Essential Chronology а «Обвинитель» и «Судья» были захвачены силами Повстанцев. Служба Новой Республике «Обвинитель» и «Судья» были отправлены на Верфи Хаст для переборудования. Однако, ещё до начала ремонта, «Обвинитель» был переименован в «Освободителя». Командиром стал адмирал Рагаб. Первая битва за Борлеяс К 6.5 ПБЯ Галактическая Империя всё ещё сохраняла контроль над большинством планет, в том числе над планетами Центральных Миров. Для захвата Корусанта, самого эффективного способа уничтожения Империи, Новая Республика начала прорываться через контролируемые Империей планеты. Благодарая близости системы Пирья к Галактическому Ядру, Временный Совет Новой Республики предположил, что планета Борлеяс будет ключевым пунктом для атаки Корусанта. 250px|left|thumb|«Освободитель» участвует в битве за Борлеяс. Однако имперский генерал Эвир Деррикот ожидал атаки Борлеяса. Он купил на чёрном рынке фабрику Альдераан Биотикс, а также специально передавал ложную информацию шпионским сетям ботанов. Новая Республика не знала об усилении щита и о двух TIE-эскадрильях, в которых служили опытные TIE-пилоты. Генерал ботан Ларин Кре'фей чувствовал, что для захвата понадобилась бы неожиданность. По плану Кре'фея, сначала должна была начаться бомбардировка из космоса, затем должны был появиться захваченный звёздный разрушитель «Освободитель» и пробить дефлекторный щит. После выхода из гиперпространства, флот Новой Республики начал атаку. «Освободитель» открыл огонь по щитам. Кре'фей был в восторге, но он был насторожен тем, что щиты уничтожались быстрее, чем предполагалось, и что ионные пушки не стреляли по «Освободителю». Генерал посчитал, что ионные пушки ещё не зарядились и приказал Защитному Крылу вернуться на Нокьюивзор, а для прикрытия атакующих челноков отправил Разбойную эскадрилью. Кре'фей обусловил свои действия ненужными задержками, но на самом деле он не хотел, чтобы его соперник Хортон Салм получил часть славы. Пилоты крыла были обеспокоены, но Салм не вернулся, а приблизился к «Освободителю», что помогло ему утверждать, что крыло не могло выйти в гиперпространство. Также Кре'фей приказал отвести «Освободитель» от планеты и сам полетел на одном из челноков, чтобы увеличить славу, став первым, кто высадился на планету. В тот момент Деррикот активировал свою ловушку. Он приказал увеличить мощность щитов на 200 процентов и открыть огонь из ионных пушек. Парализованный челнок Кре'фея столкнулся с щитом и взорвался. После смерти командира, Ведж Антиллес взял на себя командование и приказал челнокам отступать, а Разбойной эскадрильи — прикрывать их до тех пор, пока они не войдут в гиперпространство. Ионные пушки попали в «Освободителя». Когда он приготовился к выходу в гиперпространство, Деррикот выпустил две TIE-эскадрильи, и Разбойная эскадрилья осталась прикрывать корабли. «Освободитель» смог сбежать, а битва закончилась спустя десять минут после начала. Освобождение Корусанта 250px|thumb|Атака Корусанта. В 6 ПБЯ, после подготовки, Новая Республика начала атаку Корусанта. После уничтожения генератора щита, флот Новой Республики во главе с адмиралом Акбаром вошёл в систему. Саботажная группа перегрузила защиту имперцев, так как Исанн Айсард оставила лишь несколько звёздных разрушителей для охраны главной планеты галактики. Флот Новой Республики, включая «Освободитель», успешно уничтожили оборону, а наземные войска захватили Императорский дворец и освободили Корусант. Многие оставшиеся имперские чиновники были казнены. Однако Империя всё ещё господствовала в галактике. Пограничная кампания После Первой битвы за Корусант «Освободитель» участвовал в Пограничной кампании между Республикой и имперцами. Однако атака верфей, а затем кампания гранд-адмирала Трауна против Новой Республики задержали активацию корабля на пять лет. Однако на нём был установлен гипердвигатель класса 1.5, шесть установок протонных торпед, улучшенные сенсоры и уменьшенный экипаж и стрелковые требования. Четвёртая битва за Корусант Спустя несколько дней после смерти Трауна, вдохновлённый всем тем, что он сделал для Империи за короткий промежуток времени, Имперский Правящий Совет и шесть командиров бывшего Имперского Флота объединились для атаки Галактического Ядра. Командиром общего нападения назначили генерала Балана. left|250px|thumb|Космическая битва за Корусант. Новая Республика не могла сравниться с военной мощью Империи, и после короткой и решающей кампании Империя отбила несколько ключевых систем у Новой Республики, в том числе Раллтиир, Эсселес и Чандрилу. Империя успешно начала атаку на столицу, уничтожив с орибты щит и повредив густонаселённый экуменополис, и заставила выживших начать партизанскую войну. Однако после захвата Корусанта Совет решил избрать нового Галактического Императора. Это вызвало Имперскую Гражданскую войну на Корусанте.The Essential Chronology Новая Республика, пользуясь хаосом, провела несколько рейдов на имперской территории с помощью «Освободителя» и «Судьи». Один из таких рейдов закончился катастрофой, когда «Судья», под командованием Ландо Калриссиана, Веджа Антиллеса и Люка Скайуокера, совершил аварийную посадку на Корусанте. Однако они были спасены и отступили. Имперцы узнали, что Палпатин возродился. Он снова начал контролировать Империю. Палпатин приказал вывести силы из Ядра и начать наносить удары по мирам Новой Республики, в том числе и по Даку. Первая битва за Мон-Каламари 250px|thumb|Уничтожение «Освободителя». В 10 ПБЯ имперцы строили на орбите Мон-Каламари новое супероружие — мироопустошитель. Повстанцы узнали об этом и спланировали атаку. «Освободитель», под командованием генералов Веджа Антиллеса и Ландо Калриссиана, находясь в пути изменил точку выхода из гиперпространства на два градуса к источнику передач. Когда «Освободитель» и флот вышли из гиперпространства, экипаж звёздного суперразрушителя «Верность» попытался связаться с одним из мироопустошителей — «Глушителем-7», но связь была прервана. «Освободитель» уничтожил уязвимую «Верность», которая не успела активировать щиты. Затем он запустил истребители T-65 «X-Wing» и спидеры «V-Wing» для атаки имперских мироопустошителей. Но атака провалилась и «Освободитель» был уничтожен мироопустошителем «Глушитель-7». Командиры и экипаж Командиры Фирмус Пиетт Пиетт был выбран Верховным Главнокомандующим Имперского Флота лордом Дартом Вейдером, который поместил аксилианца в Эскадру Смерти — личный флот Вейдера — состоящий из звёздных разрушителей.The New Essential Guide to Characters утвержает, что Пиетт был выбран Вейдером. Однако в Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back сказано, что Пиетт был выбран сотрудниками Центральных Миров. Пиетт стал капитаном «Обвинителя» и служил под командованием адмирала Амиса Гриффа. 150px|thumb|Фирмус Пиетт Во время Эвакуации с Явина, когда силы Галактической Империи напали на тайную базу Повстанцев на Явине, адмирал Грифф погиб в результате случайного столкновения. Адмиралом Эскадры Смерти стал Кендал Оззель, а Пиетт получил командование «Палача». После атаки Миджето, когда Вейдер вернулся в Имперский Город с «Палачом», адмиралу Окинсу, по указу Императора, было дано временное командование звёздным разрушителем. Пиетт был переведён обратно на «Обвинитель», на котором он выполнял работу Эскадры Смерти. Спустя несколько месяцев, Пиетт вновь получил капитанство «Палача» и большую часть Имперского Флота над Эндором, чтобы защищить недостроенную вторую «Звезду Смерти». Пиетт погиб во время битвы при Эндоре.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader Рагаб Рагаб был мон-каламари. Он командовал «Освободителем» в 6.5 ПБЯ. Ландо Калрисcиан Ландо Калрисcиан временно командовал «Освободителем». Незадолго до битвы за Мон-Каламари, он приказал Кейну Григгсу отклонить точку выхода из гиперпространства на два градуса. Позже он командовал кораблём во время битвы. Во время боя неожиданно появилс мироопустошитель и начал поглощать Освободителя. Ландо спасло то, что незадолго до перехода на тёмную сторону Силы, Люк Скайуокер закрыл мироопустошитель. Экипаж Экипаж «Обвинителя» был хорошо обучен. После кампании Трауна, экипаж был уменьшен. Тайко Селчу thumb|150px|Тайко Селчу. Тайко Селчу закончил Академию Префсбелта IV. Затем стал служить на «Обвинителе» TIE-пилотом и преуспел в службе.Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron Во время дня рождения, когда он связался с родственниками, передача неожиданно прервалась. Селчу узнал, что его родной мир, Альдераан, был уничтожен имперским супероружием «Звездой Смерти». Селчу решил стать Повстанцем. Когда «Обвинитель» остановился у Комменора, Селчу сбежал. Кейн Григгс В 10 ПБЯ Кейн Григгс служил навигатором на «Освободителе». Когда «Освободитель» приближался к Даку, Ландо Калриссиан, командир корабля, приказал отконить точку выхода из гиперпространства на два градуса. Григгс сказал, что навигационный компьютер разрешает корректировку. Затем Григгс участвовал в битве за Мон-Каламари. За кулисами В Star Wars: X-wing Alliance и X-wing: Isard's Revenge сказано, что «Обвинитель» был звёздным разрушителем типа «Имперский II», но в Star Wars: Behind the Magic указано, что это был "стандартный имперский звёздный разрушитель". Появления *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon'' *''Dark Empire'' аудиодрама Источники *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Третье Издание *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * }} Примечания и сноски }} de:Emanzipator en:Emancipator pl:Emancipator Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский I» Категория:Имперские звёздные разрушители Категория:Корабли Эскадры Смерти Категория:Корабли Альянса за восстановление Республики Категория:Корабли Новой Республики Категория:Захваченные корабли